


A fusion's force

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cage, Chaining, Chains, Death, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domination, F/F, F/M, Fusion, Imprisonment, Kitty - Freeform, Ocean, Other, Pedophilia, Poofing, Prison, Rape, Sex, Shattering - Freeform, Submissive, Toys, Trapped, Underwater, Vibrator, Vibrators, Water, Water Sex, Whips, caged, cat play, child rape, dildo, fused, gentle rape, neko, shape shifting, sub, tied, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Malachite is dragged into the ocean and Lapis does some naughty things to Jasper until Steven finds out and tells the crystal gems.Malachite is hunted down and poofed, with some tragedy as well.





	A fusion's force

Chapter 1

  


Jasper desperately struggled against the chains of water that kept her bound as their fusion was being dragged down into the ocean because of Lapis. Malachite grasped at the sand but lost her grip every time, she grunted with the effort. ‘’Lapis, let’s destroy them, i’ll do anything you ask just stop this madness!’’ Jasper begged and pleaded but Lapis ignored her cries. Malachite was at the bottom of the ocean now with nowhere to go, ‘’I shouldn’t have trusted you, you’re a traitor!’’ Malachite’s voices mingled as she shouted into the desolate waters. The pressure on her body was immense but she continued to struggle furiously.

‘’I’m done being a prisoner Jasper, maybe now you should learn what that’s like ya little bitch.” Lapis let on a silky, seductive tone before exchanging the water chains for tight ropes that suspended the once powerful gem in the air. Lapis shapeshifted her hand into a whip then slashed it through the air, the noise it made was loud enough to tell Jasper that she meant business.

Jasper whimpered silently in her head to put on the appearance of strength even though she was bound and immobilised by this weak excuse for a gem. She worried to herself but her thoughts were cut off by the sound of the whip and the harsh snap in Lazuli’s voice. ‘’Phase off your epidermal covering!’’ Jasper hesitated and held her ground but gasped when the blue gem whipped her buttocks hard. ‘’Do it!’’ Jasper reluctantly phased off her clothing and her true shape was revealed to Lapis. Lapis took a moment to gaze in awe at her gargantuan boobs with giant nipples just waiting to be sucked dry, her gaze shifted to the gem’s large hips and big butt, Lapis spanked it with her hand. Jasper yelped. Lapis then looked at her own body, slim figure with small features outlined by her tight dress.

Lapis walked ‘round to the front of Jasper’s face and whispered close, pinching her cheeks. ‘’You’re my prisoner now and you will obey me...slut.’’ Lapis ran her finger delicately over Jasper’s gem but yanked her hand back quickly when the orange beast attempted to bite her finger. She wagged her finger in the air and manifested a water gag into the gem’s mouth, ‘’Uh uh’’ she said in a playful tone.

 

Chapter 2

 

For many nights Lapis left Jasper in her water prison until this day she drew her fingers up Jasper’s leg, just inching closer to her blessed spot. She touched the lip of her vagina and Jasper squirmed, Lapis smirked and tickled her clit, Jasper shuddered and squirmed at the cold touch but failed to move. A drop of cum leaked out of her vagina which Lapis licked at then sucked on her entire pussy slowly. Jasper was struggling not to moan through her giant gag. Lapis jabbed her tongue down into the opening and Jasper let out a cry, she licked around, using her tastebuds to explore these inner walls. She drew back and inserted two fingers into her pussy and thrusted them in and out, she removed her fingers and licked the juices off. She lightly ran her way up Jasper’s body to her breasts.

‘’Impressive.’’ Lapis complemented before grasping the giant boobs in her hands and squeezing them, twisting them and massaging them with lots of force. Jasper was moaning now.

‘’Oh ho so you like that Jasper?’’ she whispered playfully then latched her mouth onto one her giant nipples, she sucked gently and while Jasper moaned she bit down gently, the sensitive nerves in her nipple made juices leak from her vagina. Her moans were muffled and quiet. Lapis groped and sucked, suddenly Jasper screamed as an orgasm enveloped her body in ecstasy.

She stopped groping her boobs and went back to the wet pussy, her gem glowed and she formed and massive dildo, which she jammed up the gem’s cunt. It started to vibrate as well making Jasper’s legs shake involuntarily. She then produced a cat’s tail anal plug and forced that into her dry anal ring, it stretched wide to allow the toy to fit. Jasper was squirming as much as she could then she came, a heavy load of cum splashed onto the green watery floor. Lapis whipped her multiple times, leaving marks on her bare ass.

‘’You don’t cum without my permission.’’ Lapis warned.

‘’Yes miss.’’ Jasper whined but it came out garbled. Lapis began to thrust the dildo deep inside her pussy, with every thrust it hit her stomach making her moan more. Lapis formed more vibrators and shoved them up every hole in the gem’s body, she even clipped a few to her clit and nipple with hard clamps.

 

Chapter 3

 

Lapis left Jasper with the vibrators on her for hours, relishing in her moans of pleasure. She only went over to Jasper when she cummed to whip her. After five hours of this Lapis finally removed the toys from the gem’s body. She gazed at the work she had done, the orange skin sported new sets of red stripes from the whip, her pussy was dripping in clots of cum. She phased off the ropes and manifested a collar and leash. She gripped the leash in her blue hand while the other end was tied to a green collar around Jasper’s well muscled neck.

She made a cage of water that was so small, jasper couldn’t move and her asshole was pressed against the bars. Jasper tried to move but was squashed completely, her short leash was attached to one of the bars.

She yelped when she felt Lapis’ tongue slide over her entrance, she felt Lapis repeatedly licking her ass and even sticking her tongue inside at points. It felt good even through the itchiness left from the hours of previous vibration. Lapis shapeshifted a massive dick for herself and slowly-inch by inch- placed it into the crevice of the orange gem’s ass. With each centimeter going deeper, Jasper’s ass stretched more and the gem moaned softly, getting louder gradually.

Soon Lapis’ entire cock was engulfed by her anus, even the blue gem in her dominant power let out a moan. Now that she was inside she shapeshifted three more inches that pushed their way deeper and Jasper was crying with pleasure now She drew back slowly then slammed her way back up repeatedly. With every thrust Jasper’s cries only got louder as pleasure overwhelmed her senses.

They were both so clouded with ecstasy that Lapis almost didn’t hear the familiar voice of Steven. She poofed away everything and hid Jasper in layers of water chains and desperately tried to hide what she was doing but Steven already saw, shown in his shocked face.

‘’W-what were you doing Lapis?’’ Steven stuttered in surprise. 

‘’I was um, holding her down. But what are you doing here?’’ Lapis asked, trying to hide her embarrassment.

‘’I don’t know, I was dreaming, but were you having...sex with Jasper?’’ He was embarrassed to ask but he knew that’s what he saw.

Without answering, Lapis looked down and her face darkened before she flew at Steven and pinned him down.

‘’I’m sorry Steven.’’ She whispered before ripping his clothes off and tying him with rope for easy access to his private areas. She lowered herself onto his dick, only millimeters away from her vagina then she plunged downwards and bounced on his dick.

‘’L-lapis! What-Why are you doing this! Stop!’’ Steven pleaded but Lapis ignored him and only went faster until he came a small load deep into her pussy. She got off him and whispered close to his ear, ‘’Don’t you dare tell anyone what I just did to you and Jasper or I’ll have to do that again, do you understand.’’ Lapis’ tone was harsh and Steven nodded before poofing out of Malachite to wake up.

 

Chapter 4

 

Steven awoke panting like a dog, his pants were soiled and he quickly got a new pair then rushed to the gems.

‘’Guys! I was sleeping and then I saw Lapis, she’s still in control of Jasper, we have to find Malachite soon before Jasper regains control!’’

The gems hurried off at once and left Steven to rest some more.

 

The gems searched underwater for days and on the fourth day they heard a strange moaning coming from nearby so they checked it out and saw the gargantuan fusion naked and stimulating her pussy. They were all in shock and Malachite quickly regained control of herself.

‘’Hello crystal gems, have you come to fight, if you did then I-we will have to destroy you.’’ Malachite chuckled and her voice sounded more like Jasper’s.

The gems fused and summoned their weapons then shot an arrow at Malachite who dodged it easily. 

 

Inside of Malachite Lapis argued with Jasper and in the heat of her rage, her control slipped and Jasper was free of chains. “Haha, I knew you could not hold me down, although you have shown great strength. Now let’s destroy those gems, didn’t they trap you for thousands of years.’’ Jasper reasoned while pinning Lapis down.

‘’No! Those gems are Steven’s friends. I can’t do it.’’ Lapis gave herself up to Jasper.

 

Alexandrite kept attacking the fusion who looked to be battling with herself as much as the crystal gems. Malachite’s arms were straining to do anything while the gems attacked. 

 

Lapis got and and punched Jasper as hard as she could which took the control off of Malachite long enough for the gems to hit her dead-on, making her poof in a cloud of smoke in the water. They were temporarily weakened so alexandrite stepped on Jasper to poof her but by accident, shattered her gem into two clean pieces. The reaction from Lapis was unexpected, the gem rushed to the shards and held them in her hand, sobbing. Alexandrite unfused and Pearl crept up behind and stabbed Lapis with her spear then bubbled her gem.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok i really wanted an epic battle but I didn't know how to write one so sorry for the bad ending


End file.
